Eversince
by Dead Jack
Summary: Rosto de anjo e gosto de café, ela era a exceção. Daphne&Astoria UA
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Daphne, Astoria e Pansy (e Harry Potter... who?) pertencem a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho nada com esta história, a não ser o prazer de escrevê-la. Mas o enredo me pertence e eu sou ciumenta.

**1.** Essa fic é _femmeslash_ e _incest_, ou seja, irmã/irmã.  
**2.** Em breve essa fic apresentará cenas de sexo e uso de drogas, que algumas pessoas poderão achar muito fortes.  
**3.** Ela está sendo escrita para o I Challenge de _Vícios_ do Fórum 6v. Isso dá uma idéia do que está por vir.  
**4.** Universo alternativo. Não tem nenhum spoiler, exceto a existência de alguns personagens e o relacionamento de alguns.  
Avisos dados, agora é por sua conta e risco. Divirta-se!

* * *

**EVERSINCE**

* * *

**Prólogo  
****Histórias**

É impressionante o modo como as histórias acontecem. Na ficção e na vida real. Sempre começam de repente e terminam quando alguém morre, casa ou nasce. Talvez a minha seja uma dessas. Não sei como começou, ou talvez antes mesmo de começar já existisse, como algo premeditado e imutável. Talvez nunca termine, ou termine só com a minha própria morte. _Minha_ história, _minha_ morte. Vai ser mais fácil assim.

Só sei que ela é repleta de "talvez", de "sempre" e de "nunca". Tem um pouco de amor, também. E ódio, obviamente. Como todas as histórias.

O amor talvez seja o que faz dessa vida tão trágica. Pois, sim, a vida _é_ trágica. Uma tragédia completa, onde nós somos os personagens e sempre achamos que somos os principais, que somos os que mais sofremos e que vamos ser os mais felizes no final. _Doce ilusão_, o final nunca chega, o final é a morte. E ela não é feliz, alguém sempre sofre.

O ódio é o mais mascarado dos sentimentos. Por vezes se disfarça de paixão ou de obsessão, para então conquistar a pessoa que o sente e fazê-la achar que não é tão errado. O ódio não é o superlativo de não-gostar, como muitos pensam. É inexplicável, algo como amar ao contrário, tem a mesma intensidade, mas sempre se entrelaça com o próprio amor. Só o que se sabe com certeza é que se sofre no final.

Sempre se sofre.

O erro é o resultado dessa soma trágica. O erro é aquilo a que os que acreditam em Deus chamam de pecado. Até os que não acreditam, às vezes. Eu nunca acreditei, e tudo na minha vida era erro _e_ pecado. Mas na minha história eles não são a mesma coisa. Erro é o que se faz na intenção de ser feliz à todo custo. Pecado é o nome que damos a ele quando não dá certo e nos faz sofrer.

Todos os meus erros foram pecados. Para mim, pelo menos.

* * *

continua

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Não, eu não esperava que você entendesse alguma coisa da história com esse prólogo. Ele não tem nenhuma ligação com os outros capítulos, exceto a simbologia. Portanto, não tem nenhuma linearidade e pode se passar em qualquer momento da fic, tanto que eu o escrevi depois de escrever o primeiro capítulo, e ele não estava plotado. Nem ia ter um prólogo, na verdade. Também não importa quem narra, pode não ser a mesma pessoa que narra o resto da fic. E sim, ele é para intrigar o leitor mesmo. xP

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Beloved

**Disclaimer:** Daphne, Astoria e Pansy (e Harry Potter... who?) pertencem a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho nada com esta história, a não ser o prazer de escrevê-la. Mas o enredo me pertence e eu sou ciumenta.

**1.** Essa fic é _femmeslash_ e _incest_, ou seja, irmã/irmã.  
**2.** Em breve essa fic apresentará cenas de sexo e uso de drogas, que algumas pessoas poderão achar muito fortes.  
**3.** Ela está sendo escrita para o I Challenge de _Vícios_ do Fórum 6v. Isso dá uma idéia do que está por vir.  
**4.** Universo alternativo. Não tem nenhum spoiler, exceto a existência de alguns personagens e o relacionamento de alguns.  
**5.** Entre as partes do capítulo, se passa um tempo, não são uma atrás da outra. No total, esse capítulo se passa mais ou menos durante um ano.  
Avisos dados, agora é por sua conta e risco. Divirta-se!

* * *

**EVERSINCE**

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
****Beloved**

_Inconstante._

Eu jamais havia pensado em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Nunca passara pela minha cabeça que o mundo em que eu vivia não era o melhor e tampouco o único. O mundo que eu criara em minha mente, claro. Os livros, a escola, o piano. Tudo era suficiente para que eu me ocupasse e esquecesse o que acontecia à minha volta.

Eu nunca fui muito apegada ao meu pai como Astoria era. Para mim ele era apenas aquele a quem eu pedia a benção todas as manhãs e não via mais até que chegasse do trabalho e me desejasse uma boa noite. E quando ele morreu a dor que eu senti não foi minha, mas sim da minha irmã e da minha mãe.

Minha mãe passava boa parte do tempo chorando em seu quarto. Às vezes eu colava um ouvido à porta para escutar seu choro. Ela soluçava e às vezes gritava, perguntando porque aquilo tinha acontecido, como se Deus pudesse ouví-la. E eu sentia vontade de abraçá-la e lhe dizer que Deus não podia ouví-la, ele sequer _existia_.

Já minha irmã chorava em seu silêncio, sofria calada. E a dor que eu sentia por ela era ainda mais forte. Por vezes, quando ela entrava em nosso quarto sem sequer olhar para mim, eu a observava, forçando-a olhar em meus olhos, e ela logo vinha me abraçar. E passávamos vários momentos ali, apenas abraçadas, sem nada mais dizer ou fazer. Eu apenas tentava fazer com que aquela frieza dela se perdesse um pouco, envolvendo-a em meus braços e a sentindo. Só a _sentindo_.

Passava de uma semana da morte de meu pai quando Astoria veio conversar comigo de novo. E ela falava de coisas banais, como se nada tivesse acontecido e nossa vida ainda fosse a mesma. Mas percebi pelo tom de sua pergunta que ela estava precisando se esforçar para não falar sobre aquilo.

"Faz tempo que você não toca, Daph. Porque não compõe mais?"

A sua voz, infantil, era doce e escondia a tristeza que seus olhos insistiam em mostrar. O verde claro estava mais brilhante. E eu preferia assim à frieza que eu via em seu olhar antes.

"Não sinto vontade de tocar."

Era verdade, mas não tinha nada a ver com a morte de papai. Há um bom tempo que eu já não tocava piano. A última música que eu compusera fora para minha mãe, há mais de três meses. Quando percebi quanto tempo havia ficado sem música, senti a vontade de tocar novamente acesa.

"Toque aquela que você fez no meu último aniversário, para mim."

O seu pedido era tão comum e ao mesmo tempo tão suplicante que eu não tive outra opção senão atendê-lo. Puxei-a pela mão até a sala e ela sentou-se ao meu lado, no banco do piano. Levantei a tampa do teclado e toquei algumas notas, apenas para sentir novamente a música penetrar meus ouvidos. Ela sorriu, e eu comecei a tocar _sua_ música.

As notas não eram as mais graves e nem as mais mais agudas, eram um meio termo. O tom da música era leve e lento, ficando um pouco mais rápido depois de alguns segundos, mas sem nenhuma mudança brusca. Exatamente como eu via Astoria aos dez anos, exatamente como eu a via agora, aos onze, e exatamente como sempre a veria. Ela era suave, leve, como as primeiras notas daquela canção, e seus atos refletiam isso. Ela poderia ser descrita de várias formas, mas a música foi a que eu encontrei para mostrar sua calma fascinante e envolvente.

Aquelas notas eram o meio-termo, mas minha irmã jamais seria. Ela podia oscilar entre a mais sutil inocência e simplicidade para a mais absoluta força e malícia, mas nunca ser algo entre os dois. Isso tudo sem perder suas características únicas. Porque se havia alguma coisa que eu poderia dizer sobre ela com toda a certeza de que jamais mudaria, é que Astoria era _única_.

Às vezes eu me perguntava se seria possível que ela realmente tivesse aquela idade, pois criança alguma poderia ter aquela graça, ainda sem perder o jeito doce. E chegava à conclusão de que ela talvez entendesse mais do que eu. Sobre a vida, isto é. Porque a magia com que ela fazia até a ação mais simples só podia ser de alguém que sabia demais. Mas chegavam os momentos em que eu tinha que protegê-la, e eu esquecia de tudo isso e apenas a ajudava. Porque ela não poderia sofrer, essa era a minha responsabilidade como irmã, eu dizia a mim mesma. Com quatorze anos eu responsabilizava a mim mesma pela felicidade da minha irmã.

Mas talvez nossa relação nunca tenha sido verdadeiramente de irmãs.

As notas que eu tocava agora poderiam ser a comprovação disso. Eu não queria dizer nada com elas, mas eu queria _sentí-la_ e que _ela_ as sentisse. Compôr música instrumental não era mais que experimentar notas ao acaso e anotar quando uma ou mais combinações davam mais certo que as outras. Mas quando fiz essa, era mais que isso. Eu queria sentir minha irmã enquanto dedilhava as teclas do piano, como uma forma de tê-la mais perto de mim. Perto como a pintura está para o artista, como a música está para o pianista. Eu queria que Astoria fosse assim, _para mim_.

Astoria e eu não éramos irmãs, na verdade. Éramos amigas, mãe e filha, confidentes e companheiras, _desconhecidas_. Éramos parecidas, seus cabelos loiros eram o reflexo perfeito dos meus, enquanto em nossos olhos estava a diferença. Verde-claro e azul-vivo. Mas os seus gostavam de brincar, refletindo toda a sua personalidade, e às vezes sua cor mudava para um cinza brilhante, ou para um verde azulado. Sua pele era tão clara que parecia brilhar ao sol, tal qual a minha. Seus traços eram finos e pareciam apenas o esboço de um desenho numa tela branca, como os meus. A doce ilusão da semelhança externa tentando deixar um pouco mais amena nossas diferenças tão contrastantes escondidas no interior.

Eu continuava a tocar e ela apenas sorria, seus olhos agora fechados como para apreciar melhor o som. Sua respiração surpreendentemente parecia seguir o ritmo da música e eu tinha que fazer esforço para me concentrar no piano e deixar de observá-la. Aquela era a minha recompensa pela canção que eu demorara meses para concluir, e eu não esperava coisa melhor.

Não era triste ou alegre, era apenas _ela_. Astoria em acordes de piano.

Era incrível o quanto aquela música me fazia pensar. Dizem que tem que se tocar com o coração, que tem que se colocar o sentimento enquanto se reproduz uma canção. _Mentira_. Se usa o coração apenas para compôr uma música. Você despeja todo o seu ser naquelas notas, mas quando toca, você usa apenas a cabeça, e tenta não deixar que as lembranças que ela te traz façam você desafinar. Tenta impedir que os pensamentos há tanto remoídos te distraiam e te façam parar, tenta não pensar na pessoa em quem você tanto pensou para compôr, ainda que ela esteja ao seu lado.

Quase nunca funciona, e você sempre tocará com a cabeça.

Os quatros minutos mais belos daquele dia estavam perto de terminar, e a canção ficava mais lenta aos poucos, as notas repetidas vagarosamente, e Astoria abria os olhos, fixando-os nos meus e sorrindo. Era o agradecimento mais belo pela música.

Quando finalmente abaixei a tampa do teclado,ela segurou minha mão, levantou-se sem dizer nada e eu a segui. Fomos até nosso quarto, onde o tom colorido de fim de tarde já aparecia no céu através da janela, e eu sentei em minha cama. Ela me seguiu e deitou-se ali, apoiando a cabeça em meu colo.

"Sabe, Daph, antes eu tinha vontade de aprender piano" ela disse sem nenhuma motivação, olhando para o teto branco.

"Porque não pede para a mãe lhe ensinar? Foi ela quem me ensinou, lembra?"

"Porque eu acho que fica mais bonito com _você_ tocando" ela respondeu, olhando para mim dessa vez.

Não soube o que dizer, mas naquele dia compreendi duas coisas: a primeira, que ainda que eu pudesse descrever Astoria com música, ela não era música e nunca seria. O seu lugar não era no banco do pianista e sim escutando a canção. E a segunda, ainda que eu pudesse _descrevê-la_, eu nunca poderia _entendê-la_ e por mais que isso me revoltasse, não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer. _Inconstante_, ela era tão imprevisível à mim quanto era para os outros e eu teria que aprender a lidar com isso.

Mas sinto que não aprendi a segunda coisa muito bem.

* * *

_Anjo_

"Eu queria ter um apelido" ela disse de repente, pousando a caneta sobre o caderno, aparentemente decidida a deixar sua lição para depois. Eu parei a minha também, curiosa para saber o motivo daquilo.

"Não entendi", eu disse curtamente. Não precisava de rodeios para falar com Astoria.

"Um apelido, _Daph_" ela destacou o meu próprio quando disse. Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios vendo-a agir daquela maneira. Como a criança que era. "Eu quero um apelido também."

"Só você me chama de Daph" respondi e era verdade. Para meus amigos, minha mãe e até mesmo para Pansy, eu era Daphne.

"Sim, eu sei" ela disse séria, e era risível vê-la ali, com a testa franzida e os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente arrumados caindo por vezes em seus olhos. "Mas por que você também não me chama de algum apelido? Só você."

As, Ast, _Astoria_. Não havia forma de contrair seu nome e não soar forçado, apenas seu nome poderia intitulá-la. Mas se Deus existisse, eu não hesitaria em chamá-la de _anjo_.

E ele não existe, mas ainda assim, ela é divina.

"Anjo. Mas só quando estivermos sozinhas."

Eu disse ela sorriu, voltando para seu dever de casa. _Só quando estivéssemos sozinhas_.

* * *

_Amor-perfeito_²

Minha mãe ainda saía do quarto poucas vezes, apenas comia o que a empregada lhe levava e usava o banheiro da suíte. Enquanto isso, eu e minha irmã ficávamos praticamente sozinhas em casa, apenas sob os cuidados de algumas poucas empregadas. Sentia que elas tinham pena de nós. Eu não via razão para isso. Passávamos a manhã no colégio e a tarde em alguma atividade qualquer, como fazer o dever de casa ou tocar – no caso de Astoria, ouvir – piano. Nada muito anormal.

Já fazia mais de dois meses. Desconfiava que minha mãe estivesse entrando em depressão. E tive medo. O pouco conhecimento adquirido na escola e em livros a respeito disso não fazia jus ao horror que aquela doença escondia, revelada a mim pelos relatos de Pansy. Não eram boas as lembranças de um ano atrás, quando ela chorava enquanto me contava sobre a depressão de sua mãe. Em dez anos de amizade, jamais a vira chorando antes disso.

Conhecia Pansy desde o jardim-de-infância. Na verdade, conhecia a maioria de meus amigos desde então. A maioria dos filhos das famílias mais importantes e ricas daquela cidade costumava estudar nos colégios internos, mas havia uma minoria dessas famílias que preferia a liberdade de seus filhos. Sim, eu era uma dessas. Meus pais eram donos de uma rede de joalherias bem conhecida. E isso me irritava profundamente, pois tudo o que eu ganhava nos aniversários e natais desde que fiz cinco anos de idade – ou talvez menos – eram jóias. As mais valiosas, de todos os tipos, modelos e pedras preciosas. Mas o que uma criança iria querer com _jóias_? Talvez por isso nunca tenha gostado delas, tampouco as usado quando não era obrigada.

Pansy Parkinson era minha única amiga de verdade. Quando se tem uma família rica e se estuda em um colégio repleto de pessoas fúteis e que se interessam mais pelo seu extrato bancário do que por quem você é, é difícil encontrar alguém em quem confiar. E ela foi quem eu achei. Compartilhávamos tudo e era até bonito nos ver juntas, compreendendo-nos com apenas um olhar, como dizem nos livros de romance. E nós morríamos de rir com isso. Éramos tão diferentes fisicamente, ela com seus olhos e cabelos negros, na altura do pescoço, morena e alta; eu loira de cabelos compridos e olhos claros, bem mais baixa. E éramos tão incrivelmente parecidas por dentro que até mesmo nós nos impressionávamos.

Sempre tive a impressão de que Astoria tinha ciúmes de Pansy, mas tentava me convencer de que não gostava disso. Mas não era verdade. Eu adorava ver a expressão de minha irmã quando estávamos as três em nosso quarto, e ela se sentia esquecida por mim. Às vezes fazia isso propositalmente, apenas para vê-la franzir a testa como sempre fazia quando estava irritada.

Naquela tarde, convidei-a para vir a minha casa. Tínhamos um trabalho escolar qualquer para fazer, mas isso era apenas um pretexto para nos reunirmos novamente, mesmo tendo ficado juntas durante toda a aula. E para provocar minha irmã, é claro.

Já passava das duas horas e Pansy logo chegaria. Astoria estava sentada à escrivaninha, parecia se esforçar para escrever. Andei sileciosamente até estar atrás de sua cadeira, e observei sua caligrafia pequena e muito junta, deixando o texto compacto demais. Parecia exatamente isso que estava a incomodando, era uma redação.

"Se você fizesse sua letra um pouquinho maior, com certeza já estaria ultrapassando as vinte linhas que precisa" disse, anunciando minha presença. Ela não pareceu se surpreender.

"Eu sei", ela respondeu, nervosa.

"Então porque não faz assim?" perguntei, minha voz calma, como quem explica algo óbvio a uma criança. Ela deu de ombros.

"Pansy vem aqui hoje" eu comentei, instigando-a.

"Eu _também_ sei", disse brevemente. Talvez a redação não fosse o que estava deixando-a nervosa, pensei com um sorriso.

Nesse momento, ouvi a movimentação no hall de entrada e soube que Pansy havia chegado. Saí do quarto fingindo não prestar atenção em Astoria, enquanto ela soprava audivelmente, irritada.

A vi se remexer na cadeira quando eu e minha amiga entramos no quarto, conversando alto sobre o novo namorado de Milla, mas ela não tirou os olhos do caderno.

"De qualquer forma, não acho que ela pudesse ter conseguido alguém melhor que Goyle" Pansy disse rindo.

"É verdade. E você e Draco?" perguntei, fingindo interesse enquanto observava Astoria, que já não escrevia mais. Ela devia odiar Pansy. Já ela era indiferente à minha irmã, e eu tentava não pensar muito nisso para não sentir raiva de minha amiga.

"Bem, depois de amanhã fazemos um mês de namoro. Mas não acho que vou aguentar por muito tempo. Já está ficando monótono" ela disse como se discutisse sobre o tempo.

Eu sabia do descaso de Pansy em relação aos homens e a admirava por isso. Eu nunca namorara e nem me apaixonara. Ela era cheia de casinhos. Draco era o primeiro a quem eu a via chamar de namorado. "E quem será o próximo, hein?", perguntei rindo.

A tarde com Pansy passou rápido, talvez fosse o esforço de prestar atenção à conversa enquanto tentava captar até as mínimas reações de Astoria. Ela saíra da escrivaninha uma hora depois que minha amiga chegara, guardou seu material e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Voltou pouco depois e deitou-se em sua cama com um livro enquanto eu e Pansy conversávamos em minha cama, fazendo o trabalho. Inglês, fácil demais para mim.

Quando ela foi embora, minha irmã permaneceu deitada com seu livro, mas percebi que ela não virava as páginas. _Lolita_³. O livro de capa azul ainda estava aberto em uma das primeiras páginas, e eu imaginei que ela ainda estivesse pensando naquelas primeiras palavras, que sempre me faziam pensar. _"Minha alma, minha lama." _Fiquei em minha cama observando-a pelo canto do olhos enquanto pintava minhas unhas. Havia escolhido vermelho aquela vez, para variar um pouco, já estava cansando do cor-de-café.

"Eu não gosto dela" ela disse de repente. "De Pansy", ela completou, como se eu não tivesse entendido. Eu não disse nada em resposta. Ela continuou "quando você está com ela se esquece de mim" e o tom sentido em sua voz era inconfundível.

Eu levantei-me e fui até sua cama, onde me sentei devagar. Ela sentou-se também e pousou o livro em sua pernas cruzadas sobre o lençol. Eu segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, tentando ser delicada, aquele não era um gesto meu. Ela fitou meus olhos, e os seus estavam acinzentados. "Eu _nunca_ esqueço você" fiz uma pausa, continuando a fitar seus olhos "_anjo_". Ela fechou os olhos antes mesmo que eu encostasse meus lábios nos seus, quebrando a pequena distância que nos regia. E permaneceu com eles fechados quando eu separei nossas bocas, mas não tirei as mãos de seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

Rosto de anjo e gosto de café, ela era a exceção.

* * *

_Ces't la vie³_

"Quando você vive numa sociedade mais liberal que o normal, onde sexo, bebidas e drogas estão presentes no cotidiano adolescente da classe _alta_, não é o sexo das pessoas com quem você fica que importam. E sim a conta bancária delas."

Essas palavras ainda estavam em minha mente quando Pansy me ligou pela segunda vez naquele dia, me contando tudo sobre ela e Debora. _Debora_. Uma garota.

Não posso dizer que fiquei surpresa. Afinal, Pansy era daquele tipo que vivia a vida intensamente e queria experimentar de tudo. Também não me assustei, tampouco não gostei. Achei apenas _diferente_, e essa palavra era uma alusão a toda a situação. Mas é a vida, não?

Porque, convenhamos, pecado por pecado, o meu era maior. O _nosso_ era maior.

"... e quando nós estávamos sozinhas no quarto dela, eu a beijei" ela fez uma pausa, claramente esperando a minha demonstração de surpresa, e como ela não veio, ela provavelmente pensou que o choque fora tão grande que me impossibilitara de falar, e continuou. "Sim, _eu_ a beijei. Não sei o que deu em mim, ela estava tão perto, passei minhas mãos pela cintura dela e a beijei. Ela correspondeu, e eu nem tive tempo e pensar no que estava acontecendo e me surpreender que ela estivesse a fim, foi tudo ótimo."

Ela terminava seu relato e eu finalmente me surpreendia, mas comigo mesma, por não ter achado essa nem um pouco mais interessante que as outras histórias de rolos de Pansy. Era tão normal como se tivesse sido com um menino.

E na verdade não era?

Ela falou mais um pouco, dando alguns detalhes que se eu tivesse opção não ouviria, e desligou o telefone. Permaneci sentada na poltrona, apenas repassando mentalmente o telefonema.

E pela primeira vez eu pensei. _Será que Pansy era..._ Me recusei a completar aquele pensamento, por mais que não visse nada de mal. Eu não estava pensando em Pansy, na verdade. Estava pensando em mim. _Será que_ eu _era lésbica?_

Mas naquele momento a resposta não me importou mais, pois Astoria havia acabado de chegar à sala e se sentar ao meu lado na poltrona pequena, aninhando seu corpo no meu. Acariciei lentamente seus cabelos, sem dar grande atenção ao que fazia, enquanto ela olhava para minhas mãos, que ela acabara de juntar às suas.

Não importava, afinal.

* * *

_Sempre_

"É errado, não é?" ela perguntou, do nada, como sempre acontecia. Ela parecia pensar o tempo inteiro em coisas estranhas para dizer. Ainda assim, eu não precisei perguntar o que seria errado.

"Sim" fui breve. A verdade doía.

"Sempre vai ser?"

"Sempre."

"Será que tudo isso vale a pena?"

A caixinha de música que eu lhe dera de presente de aniversário fazia soar a última nota e recomeçava a mesma canção triste. O que fazer doze anos poderia mudar em uma pessoa?

"Para mim vale."

Ela me abraçou e falou contra meu cabelo, o som abafado em meus ouvidos enquanto a música de fundo preenchia o silêncio do nosso quarto.

"Enquanto valer para você, valerá para mim também."

Tentei não pensar, mas não consegui. Para mim valeria para sempre. _Para sempre_. Para sempre é muito tempo, o tempo não pára. Astoria iria me amar para sempre também?

"Sempre" eu murmurei.

* * *

_Infância_

"Que tal ir... que tal visitar seu pai hoje?"

Naquele dia fazia um ano que meu pai morrera. Minha mãe tinha um aspecto doentio e emagrecera muito nesse tempo. Era sábado e eu e Astoria estávamos arrumando o quarto, onde ela entrara sem bater. Anotei mentalmente "devo começar a trancar a porta" e olhei para Astoria, esperando sua opinião sobre o "passeio".

"Por mim tudo bem. Daph?", ela concordou e esperou minha decisão. Não parecia contente com isso, mas quem estaria?

"Ok", respondi, meio contra a minha própria vontade. Minha mãe precisava sair de casa, ou nunca melhoraria daquela depressão, que ela insistia que não era nada e não se tratava. Mas eu desconfiava que aquele não era o tipo de saída que a faria melhorar.

Minha mãe disse que sairímos em uma hora e foi avisar o _choffer_. Ela já havia se arrumado e provavelmente teria ido sozinha se não quiséssemos ir. Eu e Astoria trocamos de roupa, e ela pediu que eu trançasse seu cabelo. Terminei de prender o meu em um coque e comecei a arrumar o seu.

Separei uma mecha grande e comecei a trançá-la, o cheiro adocicado do seu shampoo confundindo meus sentidos. Ela estava imóvel e o único som naquele quarto era o de nossas respirações. Eu fazia questão de me concentrar no barulho leve que a dela fazia, inspirando pelas narinas e soltando pela boca, uma vez, e outra e outra. O ritmo era compassado demais e eu sorri pensando em como a minha música seria humilhada comparada ao som natural que Astoria fazia.

Terminei a primeira trança e comecei a trabalhar na segunda. Ela não me dissera como queria seu cabelo, mas sabia que ela não iria se opôr a nenhum penteado que eu escolhesse. Comecei aquele simples sem mesmo ter pensado em um antes e inconscientemente escolhi dividir seu cabelo em duas tranças, o mais infantil possível. Ela só se olhou no espelho quando estava pronto, e sorriu.

Abri meu estojo de maquiagem e passei o pó uniformemente. Não passei lápis naquele dia, achei que a ocasião não era a mais adequada, apenas passei o rímel transparente e por fim um batom cor de boca. Minha irmã observava, quase fascinada.

"Passa em mim?", pediu com a voz sonhadora.

Pensei por um segundo e logo comecei a guardar tudo de volta no estojo, ela me olhou intrigada e eu enfim falei. "Não", disse rapidamente, num murmúrio. Sua expressão estava indignada, pedindo por explicações.

"Você é nova demais para usar isto" eu falei, séria.

"Mas não sou nova demais para fazer _isso_, não é?" ela falou, a voz séria demais, e em seguida se pôs nas pontas dos pés e envolveu os braços em meus pescoço, me beijando quase ferozmente, nossas línguas dançando num ritmo rápido quando eu correspondi o beijo. Eu nunca conseguiria recusar um beijo dela.

Eu olhava às vezes de relance para o espelho, e nos via, de lado, enquanto sua mão passeava por minhas costas. E de repente ela parou, se afastando, apanhou a bolsa preta que estava pronta em cima da cama e foi até a porta, abrindo-a e saindo do quarto sem olhar para mim novamente.

Inconstante, infantil e impulsiva. _Eu te odeio, Anjo_.

* * *

_Maquiagem_

Minha mãe estava curvada, quase deitando-se sobre o túmulo, chorando alto e com o rosto vermelho, enquanto eu observava aquela cena quase com raiva, distante de Astoria e com as flores brancas nas mãos. _Patético_. Ela nem devia amá-lo tanto assim. Minha irmã estava em pé também, a alguns metros de mim, e observava com pouco interesse a mesma cena, como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa. Devia estar mesmo.

Quando minha mãe terminou finalmente encerrou aquela cena deplorável, eu me curvei para colocar as flores próximas a lápide e me virei para ir embora, minha mãe um pouco atrás e Astoria atrás dela.

Quando chegamos ao carro e o motorista deu a partida, o ronco suave do motor era o único som naquele lugar. Astoria batia o pé no assoalho compulsivamente e minha mãe olhava para fora através do vidro escurecido. Minha irmã quebrou o silêncio de repente, parando de bater o pé.

"Mãe, compra um estojo de maquiagem para mim? _Como o de Daph_."

Eu congelei no meu lugar com raiva, pensando por que ela fazia tanta questão de se maquiar. Se quer fizera treze anos! Era claramente uma forma de me irritar.

Mas _porquê_ isso me irritava tanto?

"Tudo bem, querida" minha mãe respondeu numa voz doce mas cansada. "Estava mesmo precisando comprar alguns cosméticos para mim, então aproveito e compro para você também. Você está crescendo tão rápido!" ela disse a última frase com um sorrisinho. Astoria sorriu também e não disse mais nada.

Que raiva, que raiva, _que raiva_.

* * *

_Café_

Astoria ficava incrivelmente diferente maquiada. Para o bem e para o mal. Ficava magnificamente linda, ao mesmo tempo que parecia mais velha. Parecia ter _realmente_ treze anos.

Pansy se surpreendeu ao vê-la, quando nos encontramos em mais uma tarde "de estudos". Desde Debora, ela ficara com mais três meninas que eu não me lembrava o nome. Parecia muito feliz em não ter namorado nenhum cara depois de Draco, com quem terminara logo que fizeram um mês de namoro. Aquele dia, estava me contando sobre Rose.

"Ontem fomos àquele parque que fica a dois quarteirões da escola, sabe? Logo depois da aula. Era engraçado as pessoas nos olhando" ela parou para rir. "Não tinha ninguém conhecido lá, ninguém da escola, pelo menos, então ficamos à vontade."

"Você não tem medo que seus pais ou as pessoas do colégio descubram?" perguntei, realmente intrigada. Havia quase um ano que Pansy saía com garotas e aparentemente ninguém sabia de nada.

"Bem, na verdade tenho", ela disse, sua voz um pouco preocupada "se meus pais descobrissem seria um choque" ela sorriu com a idéia. "O pessoal da escola ia ficar estranho, eu acho."

Entendi o que ela quis dizer e de repente senti uma certa pena de Pansy. Tudo o que ela fazia era às escondidas, por mais que não fosse errado. _Ela pelo menos não fica com a irmã,_ algo em minha cabeça disse, _Pansy sequer tem irmãs_. Tentei afastar o pensamnto de minha mente, e me concentrei novamente em minha amiga. Astoria tinha ido à casa de uma colega. Quando ela saíra, eu disse a mim mesma que não estava com ciúmes.

"É verdade" eu disse, ainda um pouco distante. Mais precisamente em uma casa qualquer, onde minha irmã e uma outra menina estavam de mãos dadas. Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, forçando aquela imagem a sair da minha mente.

"Você está bem, Daphne?" ela perguntou um pouco assustada.

"Estou" respondi e só percebi o quão seca havia soado ao ver a expressão no rosto dela.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora" ela disse meio sem jeito. "Depois nos vemos, Daphne."

Eu não insisti que ela ficasse pois não tinha certeza se estava mesmo bem. Cumprimentei-a e ela saiu.

Sozinha em meu quarto, de novo. Agora era quase impossível não imaginar Astoria, com qualquer colega, fazendo aquilo que era só nosso. O pensamento era quase torturante. Deitei em minha cama, olhando para o teto impaciente, pensando em quanto tempo mais ela iria demorar.

As imagens contra quais eu tanto lutara voltaram a aparecer em minha mente, situações cada vez piores se formavam em minha imaginação e eu me remexia na cama, esperando que talvez assim elas desaparecessem. Não desapareceram. Então eu, me sentindo derrotada, me levantei e fui até meu guarda-roupa, o abri e permaneci observando-o, recém arrumado.

De repente me lembrei de algo que estava guardado ali há muito tempo e que eu nunca usara. Presente de Pansy em meu aniversário de quinze anos. Lembro-me exatamente das palavras que ela disse antes de entregar o pequeno pacote azul-marinho. "Já que você preferiu não ter uma cerimônia formal, com toda aquela frescura de virar mulher e tal, achei que poderia te dar um presente que te fizesse sentir mais... madura, digamos. Use bem, são os meus favoritos" ela sorria marotamente. Quando abri o pacote, me surpreendi e a expressão dela ficou ainda mais contente. "Ora, Daphne, vai me dizer que nunca sentiu vontade de experimentar?"

Até aquele dia, não. Quando eu lhe disse ela não acreditou, mas não falou mais sobre isso. E agora eu fiquei abismada ao perceber que já faziam quase sete meses que eles estavam ali, guardados na minha "caixa secreta" como eu a costumava chamar. Era ali que estavam todas as coisas que eu queria esconder, ou que queria guardar como lembranças. Quando peguei a caixa e a abri, a carteira de cigarros estava logo em cima, ainda meio embrulhados pelo papel azul. Peguei-a junto com o papel e guardei a caixa, voltando para minha cama.

A porta estava trancada, mas eu não achava que minha mãe iria ao meu quarto. Se fosse, também acho que ela não faria nenhum escândalo em me ver fumando. Mas quem sabe, não é?

Desembrulhei o resto da carteira e parei para olhá-la direito pela primeira vez. Era de metal revestida em veludo preto, Pansy realmente tinha bom gosto. A abri e nela haviam dez cigarros cuidadosamente dispostos ao lado de um isqueiro de prata, fino e bonito. A imagem de minha amiga tirando essa carteira da bolsa, acendendo um cigarro e o levando a boca com uma expressão sexy me fez sorrir. Pansy parecia muito com aquelas mulheres que aparecem em filmes, por quem os homens sempre ficavam loucos de desejo e que tiravam proveito disso para lhes extorquir. Uma _putinha_, num vocabulário mais popular.

Peguei um dos cigarros e levantei a tampinha do isqueiro, que fez um barulho metálico. O acendi, mas não levei-o logo à boca. Fiquei observando o papel se queimar, enquanto as cinzas se formavam na ponta e o brilho vermelho do fogo oscilava entre mais forte ou fraco. Queimando, queimando. Já havia uma boa quantidade de cinzas na ponta dele e logo iriam cair, quando lembrei que não tinha um cinzeiro. Era tão óbvio para que eu não me lembrasse! Fui até a janela e fiz um movimento leve com os dedos, as cinzas caíram.

Voltei para minha cama e enfim levei o cigarro à boca. Puxei a fumaça, mas sem muita força, e senti a nicotina entrando por minhas vias respiratórias e indo até meus pulmões. Quando tirei-o da boca, um pouco de fumaça saiu dela e eu precisei tossir.

Aspirei mais uma vez e dessa vez não precisei tossir, nem da terceira, nem da quarta. Sentia que já estava me acostumando ao cheiro e à fumaça, enquanto minha garganta ficava cada vez mais seca. Quando enfim aquele cigarro terminou, me senti confiante e experiente o suficiente para acender outro e deitar em minha cama, apoiando as costas e a cabeça nos travesseiros.

Eu sempre imaginei que o cigarro fizesse as pessoas sentirem algo diferente, como acontece com as outras drogas. Mas não senti nada de muito estranho. Na realidade, apenas depois do terceiro comecei a sentir um pouco de sonolência, mas talvez não fosse efeito da nicotina. A reação mais esquisita que eu percebi foi que eu tinha parado de pensar em Astoria e imaginá-la com outra garota.

Estava bem relaxada e resolvi fumar um último cigarro – o quarto. Quando terminei, me levantei da cama e guardei a carteira de volta, no mesmo lugar, agora com apenas seis cigarros.

Saí do quarto, com vontade de tocar piano. Talvez até compôr uma música, quem sabe. Cheguei até a sala e sentei no banco do pianista, levantei a tampa do teclado e comecei a tocar algumas notas ao acaso. Não estava me concentrando, por vontade própria e talvez um pouco pelo cigarro. Resolvi ir até a cozinha e pedi para que a empregada – não sabia se era Tania ou Claire – fizesse um café para mim. Voltei para o piano e em poucos minutos ela me levou uma xícara grande, como eu havia pedido.

Eu sempre gostei muito de café, desde pequena. Era engraçado para os adultos me ver tomando algo que normalmente as crianças só gostavam com leite. Mas eu preferia puro e eles riam. Tomei um gole pequeno e dedilhei algumas notas, me sentindo mais aquecida. Era uma sensação boa ouvir a música que eu mesma tocava enquanto tomava aquele líquido quente, que descia queimando minha garganta e esquentava meu corpo de dentro para fora. Me trazia algo como uma paz estranha, parecida com as sensações que Astoria me trazia.

Astoria, Astoria, _Astoria_. Sempre me lembrava dela quando tomava café. Não sei o porquê, mas passei a associar ele ao gosto que ela tinha, ao gosto que eu sentia quando a beijava ou quando deslizava minha boca ao acaso por sua pele. Astoria era quente e tinha gosto de café.

Entre um gole e outro, eu tocava, naquele ritual de tentar esquecê-la. Minha cabeça se perdia nas imagens dela, gravadas tão fundo em minha mente. Até que eu ouvi um barulho vindo da rua, e percebi que ela havia chegado.

Não me movi, por mais que meu cérebro pedisse isso. A mesma empregada que me serviu foi recebê-la e eu de repente me lembrei que ela era Tania. _Grande coisa_, pensei. Eu vi pela porta de vidro quando minha irmã entrou e Tania deu um grande sorriso para ela, claramente forçado, que ela retribuiu fracamente.

Astoria foi até a sala do piano, e se aproximou de mim, sentando-se com um pouco de esforço na parte de cima do piano, como quase sempre fazia quando eu estava tocando. Desta vez, eu tocava uma música qualquer, que eu compusera ainda quando estava tendo aulas. Mas minha irmã não estava realmente prestando atenção à música.

"Me desculpe" ela disse quando a canção chegara ao fim, antes que eu tivesse tempo de pensar em outra. Sua expressão era de vergonha e tristeza.

"Por quê?" eu perguntei, quando estava perto dela, não conseguia sentir raiva.

"Pelo lance da maquiagem. Eu sei que você ficou chateada. Mas é que todas as meninas da minha classe já usam, e..."

"Tudo bem" eu a interrompi bruscamente. Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada", ela disse docemente.

Eu tomei um gole do café, já estava esfriando. Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho, eu pousei novamente a xícara no piano e retribuí o olhar.

"Não sei como você consegue tomar isso", ela disse quando percebeu que eu a olhava de volta.

"Eu gosto. O gosto amargo e ao mesmo tempo doce, quente e confortante, me lembra você" eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. Minha mão agora repousava em sua perna, coberta pela meia-calça escura.

"Então eu quero experimentar".

E sem dizer nada, eu tomei mais um gole longo e passei a língua levemente pelos lábios, e eles ficaram mais quentes. Tirei a mão de sua perna e a passei por sua nuca, e ela se abaixou um pouco. Eu a beijei com força, depois do pequeno período que passamos sem isso. Minha mãos apertavam sua nuca e ela apoiou as suas em meus ombros. Ela passava sua língua por toda a minha boca, sentindo seu próprio gosto nela. O gosto de cigarro e café se misturava ao seu hálito de menta com um toque de bala de morango. O gosto misturado e contrastante era incrível.

Quando enfim nós nos soltamos, ela olhou para mim com um sorrisinho sarcástico que eu não conhecia e disse "É, talvez meu gosto seja mesmo bom" e pegou a xícara ao seu lado com as duas mãos e tomou um grande gole.

* * *

continua

* * *

A música que Daphne toca existe e chama-se _Beloved_, do Yiruma. Esse trecho da fic é uma espécie de songfic dela, mesmo ela sendo só instrumental, também tocada em piano, e seria legal que vocês ouvissem. Beloved significa _amado_ e graças a música é o nome do capítulo.

¹ Pansy em inglês é o nome dado àquela flor que conhecemos como _Amor-perfeito_, e o "título" do trecho é esse porque a Pansy terá uma significativa participação nessa fic, achei interessante marcar essa primeira "aparição" dela.

² Citei o livro Lolita por estar lendo-o e por ser significativo o fato de Astoria ler um livro com esse tema. Mais tarde as explicações virão. O trecho citado é a segunda frase e tem um significado importante, como vocês devem ter percebido. E a capa do livro é azul porque a capa do meu também é hahaha.

³ Ces't la Vie é uma expressão em francês e significa "É a vida".

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Primeiro capítulo aí, espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando, a fic está apenas começando.  
Há quase três meses eu planejo essa fic, e o plot dela já está todo formado, exceto o final. Me surpreendi com a rapidez que escrevi esse primeiro capítulo, quatro dias. Acho que o segundo capítulo será postado logo, contanto que receba algumas reviews, claro (basta apertar aquele botãozinho azul ali embaixo), prometo respondê-las ;  
Um muito obrigada à Karla, minha best, que me ajudou – e muito – com o plot e leu tudo em primeira mão. Amour, sem ti essa fic nunca teria existido, te amo! Também à Fran, que propôs o challenge de vícios que me deu inspiração (thanks gats!!).

* * *

**Reviewers lindos: **

Fiquei lufa com a resposta que o prólogo teve, não esperava tanto, na verdade - Espero que vocês continuem lendo e que mais gente leia e deixe review :D

misskrum (claro que vale! obrigada, gats, e prorroga o chall hahaha.); L.Lestrange (sua ordem é, bem, uma ordem, né? hahaha. que bom que gostou, claro que vou continuar! ); Mylla Evans (é claro que tu é obrigada u.u hahaha, que bom que você gostou! e tá vendo, postei rapidinho! :D); Tainara Black (opa, vamos beber então, gats! hahaha. que feliz que tu gostou! -); shade boy (a fic está aqui! que bom que gostou ); Lui P. (claro que ela é encorajadora, oras, eu vou escrever livros de auto-ajuda xD que bom que gostou, gats!); Lucas Cefeu (ok, rapidinho esse aqui, não? mais, claro!)

Então, é isso. Próximo capítulo a caminho, mas, claro, deixem **R E V I E W !**


	3. Mudanças

**Disclaimer:** Daphne, Astoria e Pansy (e Harry Potter... who?) pertencem a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho nada com esta história, a não ser o prazer de escrevê-la. Mas o enredo me pertence e eu sou ciumenta.

**1.** Essa fic é _femmeslash_ e _incest_, ou seja, irmã/irmã.  
**2.** Em breve essa fic apresentará cenas de sexo e uso de drogas, que algumas pessoas poderão achar muito fortes.  
**3.** Ela está sendo escrita para o I Challenge de _Vícios_ do Fórum 6v. Isso dá uma idéia do que está por vir.  
**4.** Universo alternativo. Não tem nenhum spoiler, exceto a existência de alguns personagens e o relacionamento de alguns.  
Avisos dados, agora é por sua conta e risco. Divirta-se!

* * *

**EVERSINCE**

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
****Mudanças**

_Sonhos_

"Eu sempre sonhei em ser médica" desta vez, uma das poucas, era eu quem começava a falar algo do nada. Astoria estava deitada em sua cama lendo uma revista. Detestava quando ela pegava a _Vogue _da mamãe e lia. Sempre vinha depois falar de moda, como se entendesse alguma coisa. Bem, talvez entendesse.

Ao me ouvir ela virou-se para olhar; eu estava deitada em minha cama também, mas sem ler nada. Na verdade, havia passado toda aquela tarde a observando. Ela ficava linda concentrada.

"Meu sonho é casar e ter um filho. Talvez dois" ela disse, olhando para o teto, sonhadora.

E eu nunca odiei tanto um sonho.

* * *

_Importar_

Mais dois anos e eu era dela. _Ainda_. Família é imutável. Além disso, aquilo não era o tipo de coisa que se deseja mudar. Porque era _certo_ demais e por isso deveria ser eterno, infinito. Era a esse pensamento que eu me atinha quando lembrava o quanto tudo era errado. Dois anos mudaram pouca coisa em _nós_, e eu gostava disso, porque era tudo o que eu precisava. Que fôssemos apenas nós mesmas, Daphne e Astoria. Irmãs.

Pensando nisso, eu tirei o vestido da capa e olhei-o mais uma vez. Já havia decorado cada parte dele, desde suas alças finas demais até sua barra, decorada com pedrinhas brilhantes. Azul claro, da cor de meus olhos.

Astoria ficaria linda nele.

Porque, por mais que fosse a _minha_ formatura, eu só conseguia pensar em como _ela_ estaria. E naquele vestido azul lindo que ela escolhera e que tinha a cor dos _meus_ olhos. Pouco importava o meu, preto, longo, como minha mãe achava que devia ser um vestido de formatura, só ela e seu azul.

Ela entrou no quarto e deu uma risada alta ao me ver ali, contemplando mais uma vez seu vestido. E então, foi até mim e me abraçou. Eu gostava da sua risada. Era aguda, e me lembrava o _si_ do piano, e eu insistia em terminar todas as minhas músicas com aquela nota, para que todas tivessem um pouco dela. Ela ria contra meus cabelos e eu sorria sem que ela pudesse ver, porque chegava a ser ridículo o modo como todos os seus gestos me faziam ficar assim, tão _feliz_. Quando nós nos soltamos e meu riso pareceu se extinguir, comecei a pensar se não seria justamente _ela_ a minha razão de ser feliz.

Pior que os cigarros, Astoria me fazia dependente.

E eu começava a descobrir uma nova face dela. Era café _e _cigarros, porque, assim como depois da primeira vez que a beijei, permanecemos sempre juntas, desde que experimentei o cigarro, continuei fumando. Vícios.

Ela despiu-se e pôs-se a colocar o vestido. E eu tentava me concentrar no _meu_, mas meus olhos sempre perseguiam aquele azul, que combinara perfeitamente com a pele tão branca dela. Percebi pela primeira vez como ela devia ser atraente aos olhos masculinos. E senti raiva. Raiva pelas coisas serem assim, tão separadas, o que é certo, o que é errado, o que é bonito, o que é feio. Não era certo que fôssemos todos condenados a esse mal que é o _normal_. Eu não me importava em ser o que o mundo concebia como _normal_, mas tinha medo que ela se importasse. E mudasse.

Eu tinha medo que ela resolvesse ser igual e se mudasse de mim.

Ela parecia não pensar nisso. Ela parecia não pensar em nada. Astoria vivia, sem se importar com o que era a vida, e eu a admirava por isso. Chegava a invejá-la. Ela já estava terminando sua maquiagem, enquanto eu mal terminara de pôr o vestido. Minha mãe havia contratado uma maquiadora para mim, pois "era o meu dia", em suas palavras. Achei que minha irmã fosse se chatear, mas ela se maquiava tão bem que parecia sentir pena de mim que teria que aturar a maquiadora.

Quando, enfim, ela guardou seu estojo de maquiagem, e virou-se para mim, o sorriso novamente se abriu em meus lábios, e eu fui até ela para beijá-la.

Mas ela recusou meu beijo.

"Vai estragar meu batom" ela disse, envergonhada.

"E o que importa?" eu perguntei, achando que fosse uma brincadeira.

"Não, Daph! Depois, ok?"

Eu não respondi e meu sorriso sumiu mais uma vez.

* * *

_Surpresas_

"Parabéns!", Pansy estava com um sorriso radiante, os cabelos curtos e escuros combinando perfeitamente com seu vestido, também preto. Ela me abraçou forte e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, e eu não reconheci esse gesto.

"Parabéns também!" respondi, sorrindo. Desde pequenas sonhávamos com esse momento, quando nos abraçaríamos, comemorando, enfim, nossa formatura.

"Você não vai acreditar quando vir o que papai me deu" ela cochichou em meu ouvido e eu reconheci o tom maroto em sua voz. Só podia ser uma coisa, e eu sabia o que era.

"Não acredito!" eu disse, empolgada.

Estávamos em um canto, próximo à mesa onde minha mãe, Astoria e os pais de Pansy conversavam e bebiam, a música alta, mas não boa o suficiente para nos fazer dançar. Já estava quase no fim da festa, e eu estava exausta. Não havia falado com Astoria desde que saímos de casa.

"Vamos estreiar amanhã mesmo, então, tente dormir", ela falou, piscando para mim.

"Ok, chegue cedo!".

Voltamos para nossa mesa, rindo, e eu fingi não perceber o olhar que Astoria lançou para nós duas. Da outra mesa, um loiro em seus trajes de formando lançava o mesmo olhar para Pansy.

* * *

_Enganos_

Passava da uma da tarde e eu havia acabado de acordar. Ah, como era boa a vida de formada. Agora tudo o que eu precisava fazer era pensar na faculdade, e eu já havia escolhido o que fazer. Medicina, como eu sempre sonhara. Iria levar minha inscrição para a universidadeno dia seguinte, junto com Pansy. Ela ainda estava em dúvida quanto ao curso, mas decidira que iria escolher logo.

Lembrei que minha amiga logo chegaria, e comecei a me arrumar. Astoria estava no colégio, e internamente eu agradecia por não ter que conversar com ela. Ainda estava preocupada com o que acontecera no dia anterior. Mexendo em meu guarda-roupa achei o estojo com o colar que mamãe me dera como presente de formatura. Dezoito pérolas em um um fio fino e fecho de ouro branco, provavelmente a jóia mais cara que eu já ganhara. _Grande coisa_. Fingi ter amado o presente quando o recebi, mas não dei a mínima. Eu deveria ter mais jóias que a mãe de qualquer garota que eu conhecia.

Decidi, então, que não precisa daquele colar. Mas seria um desperdício que ninguém o usasse, pois, por mais que eu não aguentasse mais ganhar colares, pulseiras e brincos, aquele era especialmente lindo. E quando ouvi o som de uma buzina na piorta de casa, não tive dúvidas. Guardei-o de volta no estojo negro e pus na caixa de presente em que o ganhara. Saí do quarto e fui em direção aos portões.

Ela me aguardava, sorrindo da janela de seu seu novo carro. Era lindo, compacto, até mesmo _feminino_, eu diria, prateado, e eu olhei abismada para aquela imagem. Claro, era óbvio que os seus pais tinham condições para bancar o carro milionário da filhinha, mas eu sempre duvidei que eles confiassem o suficiente nela para lhe dar um carro como aquele. Seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação ao ver a minha expressão e eu andei à passos rápidos para encontrá-la.

"Meu Deus!" eu disse em voz alta, olhando os detalhes do carro.

"Incrível, não?" ela sorriu.

"É demais, Pansy! Como você convenceu seus pais a te dar" perguntei enquanto ela abria a porta para mim e eu sentava no banco do passageiro.

"Simples, decidi a faculdade que vou fazer" ela me olhou maliciosa. "Acho que vamos continuar a estudar juntas. Medicina" ela piscou.

Exclamei, eufórica, e a abracei. Era simplesmente perfeito. Íamos continuar juntas por mais quatro anos. Continuamos paradas no portão da minha casa, quando eu finalmente percebi que ela olhava desconfiada para a caixinha de presente que eu trazia.

"Pansy, tenho uma coisa para você" eu disse, um pouco encabulada, e abri a caixinha. Mas não entreguei o estojo para ela, algo me dizia que eu mesma devia abrí-lo e colocar nela. Fiz isso e pedi que ela virasse de costas para mim.

Levemente, pousei o colar em seu pescoço, e abotoei o fecho de ouro branco, vendo as pérolas se adaptarem e a sua pele e parecerem tomarem mais vida, uma beleza diferente da que tinha antes. Parecia que o colar fora feito para Pansy, aquelas dezoito pérolas em seus dezoito anos, o branco brilhante delas reluzindo contra o moreno claro de sua pele, e seu cabelo negro quase atingindo o colar.

E, quando ela se virou e sorriu para me agradecer, algo que eu nunca havia sentido cresceu em mim. O brilho daqueles olhos em um agradecimento mudo, a boca que se curvava levemente em um sorriso doce, os traços marcados do nariz e das bochechas e a maquiagem bem feita, tudo parecia ter ganhado uma escala muito maior e eu me vi querendo me aproximar mais e sentir a textura de sua pele contra a minha.

Ela pareceu sentir isso, e deu aquela sua piscadinha característica, olhou para baixo, num gesto envergonhado e quase infantil, antes de levantar a cabeça e falar em uma voz baixa, quase sussurrada "me desculpe por isso". E eu tive o prelúdio do que viria quando senti sua mão fria segurar meu queixo e me trazer mais para perto. E quando ela me beijou, o que me veio à cabeça foi que o beijo dela era completamente diferente do de Astoria.

Era mais doce.

Eu correspondi o beijo imediatamente e com vigor, nossas línguas se tocavam como em uma dança mil vezes ensaiada, e parecia que sempre fizemos isso. Como irmãs. _Como irmãs_. E isso doeu. Porque eu a estava traindo, minha própria _irmã_.

Mas meu desejo falou mais alto. Minhas mãos acariciavam seu cabelo enquanto sua boca descia para meu pescoço, e tudo parecia uma coreografia intensa e ensaiada. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, e parecia que o fato de estar dentro em um carro, na frente da minha casa, fora esquecido. Só o que importava, afinal, era que aquele momento não terminasse nunca.

A culpa ainda teve tempo de passar pela minha cabeça quando ela passou a tirar minha blusa e, depois, quando eu passei a desabotoar sua calça jeans. Estava sendo rápido demais, e eu tentei não pensar em mais nada enquanto ela continuava com as carícias, e eu segurava firme em suas costas.

Me segurava nela para não cair no erro de achar que era errado, me segurava nela para que a lembrança do último beijo de Astoria não me derrubasse, e, acima de tudo, me segurava nela porque eu queria sentí-la cada vez mais perto de mim. E me segurava porque não conseguia admitir isso.

E quando ela me fez sentir mais do que minha irmã já havia feito, eu percebi o quão _certo_ era estar ali, porque por mais que fosse errado, era _bom_ e era de escolha mútua. Nenhuma de nós fora destinada àquilo desde que nascera, simplesmente _aconteceu_. Diferente de Astoria, que não teria escolha, pois nós sempre seremos irmãs e _desde sempre_ aquilo era certo e errado, bom e pecado.

Pansy me abraçou e eu parei de pensar. Parei até de _respirar_, talvez, porque era tudo _doce_ demais para que algo interferisse. Porque, se Astoria tinha gosto de café, Pansy deveria ser o _açúcar_ que deixava um pouco mais doce a minha vida amargada pelo erro.

Ela olhou em meus olhos e, ainda que ela não tenha dito, aquele olhar dizia que _sim_, que ela era esse açúcar e que continuaria comigo. Ainda que o amargo fosse mais forte.

Eu devia ser masoquista. Seria tudo tão melhor se eu escolhesse Pansy. Astoria era a dor e eu estava viciada nela. Enquanto Pansy era a redenção e a cura.

Enganos. Tudo era engano, porque o coração nunca está certo.

* * *

_Decisão_

"Daph?"

Pansy e eu sequer havíamos saído da porta de casa, mas ninguém pareceu reparar. Quando nos despedimos, a convidei para entrar, mas ela disse que preferia ir para casa. Fui para meu quarto e algum tempo depois Astoria chegou. Ela sentou-se em sua cama com um livro e eu fiquei a observando discretamente, sentada na minha. _O Retrato de Dorian Gray_, li na capa verde escrita em dourado. Quando ela me chamou, eu a olhei surpresa, sem dizer nada, e ela entendeu como um sinal para falar.

"Acho que nós devíamos..." ela falou, pausadamente, mas sem conseguir concluir. "É _errado_, Daphne, você sabe..." seus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente, e percebi que ela estava prestes a chorar. E Astoria nunca chorava. "Eu não quero passar a vida toda escondendo isso".

"Você acha que eu... você... devemos..." minha cabeça começou a doer instantaneamente e eu não consegui concluir também. Mas ela entendeu e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Eu vou embora" disse apenas e levantei, saindo do quarto. Ainda tive tempo de escutá-la chorando.

* * *

**Você só me fez mudar  
Mas depois mudou de mim¹**

* * *

_Paz_

Eu não chorei. Eu não consegui, porque a dor que eu senti não era do tipo que ajuda a passar se você chorar. Seria em vão. Porque era forte demais, intenso demais, e eu não conseguia fazer nada sobre isso. Simplesmente acontecia, sem que eu precisasse fazer nada. Era _tão_ cruel.

"Pansy?" a única coisa que eu consegui pensar em fazer foi ligar para Pansy, e quando ela atendeu, eu vi que meu tom de voz estava desesperado.

"O que aconteceu, Daphne?" ela perguntou, aflita.

"Eu vou embora. Eu _preciso_ ir. Vem aqui em casa, por favor, você tem que me ajudar" eu pedi, como se ela fosse a minha última esperança.

"Já estou indo" ela desligou de imediato.

Eu precisava falar com minha mãe. Por mais que nosso diálogo fosse mínimo, que eu sequer soubesse como ela estava e que ela não soubesse de nada do que acontecia comigo – apesar de ter se preocupado _tanto_ com a minha formatura –, eu precisava avisá-la. Iria embora daquela casa, quem sabe começar uma nova vida, fazendo faculdade, morando sozinha...

Bati na porta de seu quarto e ela abriu, estava arrumada, provavelmente iria sair.

"Mãe, preciso falar com você" eu disse, tentando controlar ao máximo minha voz para que as palavras não parecessem tão aflitas.

"Ah, filha, agora eu estou saindo e..." ela desculpou-se, mas eu a cortei.

"É rápido e urgente, por favor, ouça" ela não disse nada. "Eu vou sair de casa. Vou alugar ou comprar um apartamento em algum lugar, não importa, mas estou indo. Agora que vou começar a fazer a faculdade, acho que mereço esse voto de confiança".

Ela não pareceu nervosa, apenas um pouco preocupada. Minha mãe nunca se importava. "Por que, Daphne?"

"Porque sim, mamãe, por favor, não faça perguntas. Você pode me dar algum dinheiro?" desconversei.

"Você tem acesso à conta da família, pode usar. Mas... cuidado, Daphne. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, ou não quiser mais ficar sozinha, volte para casa, certo?" ela perguntou, segurando minhas mãos.

"Ok" eu disse, dei um beijo em seu rosto e saí do quarto.

Pansy chegou alguns minutos depois, pela segunda vez no dia. Ela sequer precisava se anunciar, era tanto tempo de amizade que as empregadas já a mandavam entrar. Eu estava colocando minhas roupas em uma mala quando ela entrou no quarto. Astoria continuava com seu livro, usando-o mais para tampar o rosto do que lendo, e eu fingia que não percebia sua presença.

"O que aconteceu?" ela correu para me abraçar, e eu fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça, que ela entendeu.

"Apenas me ajude com as roupas. Vou chamar Claire para ajudar a levar as coisas para o carro. Posso ficar na sua casa por uns dias, não é?" perguntei, me lembrando que não tinha comentado esse pequeno "detalhe".

"É claro, que pergunta!" ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

Saí do quarto e fui chamar Claire – uma das empregadas – e ela me seguiu de volta ao meu quarto. Pansy estava colocando o resto das minhas coisas dentro da segunda mala, e Claire levou a primeira para o carro dela. Pansy e eu levamos juntas a segunda, seguindo a empregada.

Entramos no carro em silêncio e assim permanecemos por alguns instantes. Ela me compreendia bem demais e sabia que eu precisava de um tempo para pensar, e eu estava grata por isso. Precisava organizar meus pensamentos, foi tudo rápido demais, a decisão de Astoria, a minha... não era o que eu queria, mas definitivamente era o que eu precisava.

Chegamos em sua casa e fomos direto para seu quarto. Ela me deixou por alguns instantes, enquanto foi falar para sua mãe que eu passaria uns tempos ali. O choffer dela levou minhas malas para o andar superior, onde ficava o quarto de Pansy. Ela voltou alguns minutos depois, dizendo que sua mãe adorou a notícia e que não via problema algum que eu ficasse ali. Suspirei aliviada.

"Agora, você acha que pode me contar o que aconteceu?" Pansy sentou-se ao meu lado na própria cama e segurou em minhas mãos. Respirei fundo e comecei.

"Pansy, não acho que você poderia entender, mas..." estava nervosa demais. Como explicar algo assim para alguém? "Astoria... eu... nós... não somos exatamente só _irmãs_... entende?" minha voz tremia.

"Acho que entendo, Daph" ela me disse, o olhar doce, aquele que ela não dirigia para mais ninguém, porque ela _não era _assim com mais ninguém. Ela nunca foi conhecida por ser uma garota "boazinha", mas comigo era completamente diferente. _Entender_ isso foi a maior prova de amizade que ela já me dera.

E só então reparei que ela havia me chamado de _Daph_.

De início, achei que isso não estava certo, porque sóAstoria me chamava assim, mas não disse nada. Pansy mais do que merecia me chamar daquele jeito, porque – e me recusava a deixar esse pensamento tomar conta de mim – ela era melhor que Astoria para mim. Porque, por mais que eu a chamasse de _Anjo_, ela era meu inferno,e eu não podia escapar dela. Ela me tinha e isso só me fazia sofrer.

"Mas agora ela percebeu o quão errado tudo isso é, e não quer mais. E ela está certa. Por isso eu decidi que era melhor sair de casa. Já falei com minha mãe, vou poder usar a conta da família" continuei com a história.

"Nossa..." Pansy estava sem palavras. Era o que eu esperava. Continuamos ali, apenas nos olhando, e a lembrança do que acontecera há algumas horas voltou a minha mente. Parecia que havia dias desde que aquilo aconteceu. E eu não estava preparada para as consequências.

Mas eu soube que teria que encará-las quando Pansy se aproximou e passou um braço pelo meu pescoço, acariciando meus cabelos carinhosamente, como uma _mãe normal_ – diferente da minha ou da dela – faria com sua filha triste. E eu senti uma paz estranha, tive vontade de passar o resto da vida ali, com ela. Estava tão confortável que quase não percebi quando ela mudou de posição e eu fiquei deitada, com a cabeça apoiada em suas pernas. E adormeci.

Ela me trazia a paz. _Doce_. E eu posso jurar que ouvi em meu sono, ao longe, ela sussurrando algo parecido com "eu também te amo", e tive certeza que não fora para Astoria que eu disse "eu te amo" em sonho.

* * *

_Quando foi que tudo mudou?_

_Quando foi que eu deixei de ser sua Daph e você deixou de ser meu Anjo?_

_Quando foi que você mudou?_

_Eu só queria que você me dissesse que ainda confia em mim. Que ainda sou sua, sua irmã, sua amiga, qualquer coisa, mas eu só quero ser sua. Onde você guardou as minhas partituras? Você escolheu esquecer a música que eu lhe compus? Você acha melhor sermos somente estranhas? Você me esqueceu?_

_Porque você não disse que me odiava, porque você não me fez te odiar? Porque por mais que você seja o meu demônio, que você só me faça mal, você insiste em me chamar de Daph para que eu te chame de anjo? Porque?_

_Dezoito anos. Dois sem você. Dezesseis. Eu só vivi dezesseis anos. E só vou viver dezesseis. O tempo parou._

_Mas aquele maldito colar sempre vai ter dezoito pérolas._

* * *

_Vitórias_

Parecia que as coisas davam mais certo quando eu estava com Pansy. Já fazia uma semana que eu estava na casa dela e nenhum dia fora igual ao outro. Ela me fazia esquecer de tudo.

Mas as noites foram sempre as mesmas.

Esperávamos agora as cartas da universidade. Não tínhamos dúvidas de que iríamos passar, mas ter as cartas e a certeza em mãos seria como uma menção honrosa depois de tudo. _Tudo_. Ela não mencionara mais o que eu havia lhe contado quando cheguei ali e eu procurava afastar da minha mente esses pensamentos. Assim era mais fácil.

"Xeque-mate".

E aquela segunda-feira estava sendo o dia mais entediante daqueles sete dias, a ponto de termos procurado o velho tabuleiro de xadrez do Sr. Parkinson. Eu estava completamente alheia ao jogo e Pansy acabava de terminá-lo, exterminando meu rei. Eu era realmente uma péssima jogadora.

"Parabéns", disse, sem nenhum entusiasmo e nenhuma preocupação de disfarçar isso.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Nada, só que... ah, já faz uma semana. Está tudo tão... diferente" falei mais para mim mesma do que para ela.

"Entendo".

Ficamos em silêncio, sem fazer nada. Era engraçado, com Pansy nada precisava ser dito ou feito, simplesmente existia, acontecia.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto e Pansy mandou entrar. Era uma das empregadas, e trazia dois envelopes pardos nas mãos. Imediatamente nós duas corremos para pegá-los, era óbvio demais que eram as cartas de aprovação – ou não – da universidade. Pansy abriu a dela primeiro, enquanto me olhava um pouco apreensiva. Ela lia o papel de aspecto oficial e eu observava o sorriso crescendo em seu rosto quando de repente ela jogou as folhas em cima da cama, me abraçando enquanto quase gritava "consegui!".

Era a minha vez agora, e eu não sabia ao certo o que esperar. Não havia pensado muito nos resultados das entrevistas durante essa semana. Mas a surpresa foi boa e quando li as palavras finais, já tendo a certeza da aprovação, acompanhei Pansy, que estava quase eufórica.

"Parabéns" eu disse.

"Mais uma vez" ela sorriu de leve.

"É, mais uma vez".

E naquele momento tínhamos certeza de que juntas podíamos fazer qualquer coisa.

* * *

As noites foram sempre as mesmas.

Um cigarro.

Eu olho à minha volta e te procuro. Pela décima sexta noite. Eu acordei chorando. Eu preciso aprender a viver sem você.

Dois cigarros.

Pansy começa a me olhar com pena e eu não me lembro se ainda sei tocar piano.

Três cigarros.

Eu perco a conta das carteiras de cigarros que eu fumei, das vezes que eu não dormi, das folhas em branco que eu rasguei porque me lembravam o tom da sua pele.

Um vício não cura outro. Um vício _leva_ a outro.

Você me deu três cigarros para fumar minhas lágrimas embora² mas esqueceu de perguntar se eu queria te esquecer.

* * *

_Finais_

Finais são para ser vividos sozinhos.

Finais são para ser sofridos, não divididos.

Dor dividida não é dor de verdade.

Aquele era o fim de uma fase, e ela estar ali não ajudou. Eu queria arrumar as minhas coisas sozinha, guardar as minhas roupas e fumar meu último cigarro naquele quarto _em paz_.

Pode parecer egoísta e ridículo querer ficar sozinha em um quarto que não é meu, mas era tudo o que eu desejava naquele momento. Terminar tudo e saber que foi só, e que eu estava em pé.

Porque agora não teria ninguém para me levantar quando eu caísse e ninguém para me dizer que eu estava fumando demais de madrugada.

Pansy me observava, e eu tinha certeza que todo aquele desinteresse em mim e interesse em seu mapa da universidade era fingido. Terminei de guardar minhas roupas, que foram sendo dobradas com menos cuidado gradativamente e fechei a terceira mala. Meu "guarda-roupa" precisou aumentar um pouquinho e eu precisava me distrair, e mesmo que ainda tivesse tanta roupa na minha casa – e meus esforços de chamar aquele lugar de _casa da minha mãe _eram em vão –, fiz compras _algumas_ vezes.

"Vou chamar a Anne".

A empregada subiu em alguns instantes, seguida pelo choffer, e eles carregaram minhas malas, levando para o carro de Pansy.

Dezesseis dias de felicidade e vinte e nove de agonia. Um após o outro. Quarenta e cinco dias. Acabava ali.

Nós seguimos para o carro, Pansy atrás de mim, e eu podia quase ouvir as perguntas dentro da cabeça dela "porque ela está tão estranha?". Ela nunca entenderia que eu não estava estranha ou triste, apenas era assim que os finais aconteciam.

Entramos no carro e ela guiou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que estávamos diante do prédio onde eu moraria dali em diante.

"Quer entrar?", eu convidei, mas desejava imensamente que ela recusasse.

"Não, obrigada, acho que você vai ficar melhor sozinha", ela sempre sabia meus pensamentos.

Um funcionário que aguardava à porta de entrada levou as malas para cima e eu percebi como este subir-e-descer de malas estava se tornando frequente em minha vida. Que idiota. Estava _farta_ de mudanças.

"Então tchau, Pansy" eu dei um sorriso meio forçado para ela e ela retribuiu. "Muito obrigada por tudo. Nos vamos na faculdade".

"Sim, até lá!" ela me deu um beijo no rosto e eu saí do carro. Ela acenou para mim e eu respondi, entrando no prédio azul que agora eu chamaria de casa e indo em direção ao apartamento que agora eu chamaria de lar.

_Até mais, Pansy._

* * *

continua

* * *

¹ Trecho da música _Você pode ir na janela_, Gram;

² Trecho da música _Cheers Darling_, Damien Rice (tradução livre).

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Esse capítulo foi um parto! Transição demais para o meu gosto também, mas é necessário. Acho que as únicas partes que saíram mais "naturalmente" foram a que a Daphne está se dirigindo à Astoria, em itálico, e a parte que termina com o trecho de _Cheers Darling_ (uma das minhas músicas favoritas, aliás).

Acho que daqui pra frente as atualizações serão mais rápidas, pois vai começar a "ação" da história (mais precisamente do quarto capítulo em diante). Quero agradecer a Sah, porque, pelo bem e pelo mal, se não fosse ela eu não teria terminado esse capítulo nunca.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que continuem lendo ;)

* * *

**Reviewers lindos: **

O número de leitores vem crescendo cada vez mais, que lindo! Você, leitor anônimo que preferiu não fazer a review, não se acanhe, me deixe saber o que está achando! :D E vocês, continuem review'zando, heim! Obrigada a todos.

L. Lestrange (fico muito feliz que esteja achando a persoangens bem desenvolvidas, é uma das coisa que mais estou me preocupando nessa fic. e ordem atendida, capitão!); Fla Apocalipse (fico tão feliz que você esteja lendo e gostando, querida! a astoria é um caso a parte hahaha); shade boy (lufei com sua review, cara! sem mais hahaha); Mylla Evans (que review amor, gats, e o draco é legal, pow! hahaha. sua astoria é tão amor, fico feliz que você ache a minha parecida :); Lui P. (review gatona a tua, sua sugestão vai vir logo, hoho. e duplo sentido nada, as loirinhas são tãão inocente! ò.ó hahaha); Louie B. (mãe, hoho, a astoria é tu, lembra? haha, valeu querida!); misskrum (aah, sem você essa fic não existiria e eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando! acredite, eu também quero ela logo na sua caixa de mps ahaha; DarkAngelSly (a. não é a f/h mas fico feliz que você esteja lendo! b. você é estranha sim, hahaha, eu também amo essas coisas xD. ah, tu vê r/r em tudo, dels! que bom que você tá gostando! ;D); Tha Black (a pansy é meu amorzinho e fico feliz que tu tenha gostado dela ;P sua visão sempre é diferente da de todo mundo, aquariana hahaha, sua perva!); Lady Malfoy (nhoo, eu tenho vontade de dar colinho pra daph hahaha e ae, achou que a cota de pansy tá suficiente por esse capítulo? xD).

Quantas reviews, fico tão (lufa) feliz com isso! Continuem lendo, até o próximo capítulo e **REVIEW!**


End file.
